SGA Ronon Finds Kushiel
by VioletVision
Summary: Story 1 of 2: Ronon finds himself under seductive healing powers and sensual desire as he strives to free Sheppard, Teyla, and Rodney. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Ronon Finds Kushiel**

**A/N:** This is my first Atlantis fiction and it is all about Ronon, but then again…I will have the others here later and parts of SG-1. This story is 1 of 2…the second one is Ronon Masters Kushiel. **Update:** I am putting Ronon in the world of the book Kushiel's Dart by Jacqueline Carey.

Chapter One: Healing Hands

Ronon fought the darkness as he reached for a spinning blaze of crystalline light that toyed with him. His senses sparked as he could hear an eerie wail transform into a throaty rasp…and he knew the voice came from within himself. The spiraling light took form as his eyes focused in his renewed sense of being.

What is going on here? Where am I? His traumatized mind fought for control over his body and mental reason.

A soft voice that flowed in round tones spoke close to his ear. "May the gods bring peace to you for the reverence you have shown."

Ronon's mind sparked into clarity as he remembered what had transpired before the darkness. In his mind, he viewed the events that led up to this moment. McKay was continuing to talk about power levels they found once they come to a new planet. Sheppard was nodding his head yes and rolling his eyes at Teyla. A fluorescent blue light enveloped them. In the midst of the light, several forms that moved almost animalistic faded in and out of Ronon's vision.

One dark figure faded in and reached to a woman who was shrouded in a cloak of the deepest red. He leaped out to protect her instinctively and managed to knock her out of the path of the phantom being. All of the fading images shimmered into hardened form that everyone could see. They appeared to be human, but their eyes were cold as the arctic at night, which were too large for their faces. He stood between the phantom images and the woman who was on the ground close to Sheppard. They advanced toward the humans in their translucent form.

Ronon waited to the very second before they struck to defend the group. He noticed in the split second before the images reached for the woman that they had to become more solid…in that moment he found their weakness. He blazed amongst them as one of their own with his swift fighting skills. Then the unthinkable…they vanished into the mist that was forming on the mountain. The next thing he knew was swirling lights, which he knew now, was a Stargate. He recalled being carried into dozens of Statgates.

How many did we go through? "Where am I?"

The feminine voice responded in a mere whisper, "You are at Kushiel."

Ronon opened his eyes as a small hand dabbed a salve onto a wound on his bare chest. Within the moments he looked at the wound, the pain diminished and the bleeding stopped. His eyes followed up the arm of his healer to find long wavy brown hair shrouding a face of beauty. He found her to be more beautiful then the goddess moon with all her stars of light. The olive tone of her creamy skin and high cheekbones graced her marvelous face as her emerald eyes darted over his body. He was struck with the completeness of her loveliness as she continued to minister healing to his body.

"Who are you?" Ronon stretched to sit up slightly testing the level of pain that was now leaving his body. The low rumble of his voice betrayed a slight annoyance.

A startled look appeared on her delicate face, "Who I am is of no importance. I must get you ready to see the Essoms."

If she took the time to say her name is not important, then she could have simply told me her name. I am going to have to get use to being around people again. "What is that?" Ronon's mind was racing over speculations and calculations of what was happening.

"The Sacred Twin Essoms are the two rulers of this planet Kushiel. They are from two different families that have a vow to never intermarry and always marry commoners. One gives a boy and the other a girl, so they both may rule. I speak only now to warn you. The others who came with you have not been accorded your standing and will be sold upon the ending of the Midsummer Masquerade. If you are wise, you will use your new influence to win your companions back before then." Nicola realized she might have over spoken because of her distracted tendency to stare at the magnificence of the patient she was tending.

Nicola paused as she pressed the cloth in her hand over his abdominal muscles that felt as hard as river stone and as warm as a sun kissed granite.

How can a man's skin be so warm without there being a sickness? How can a man look this good with this type of clothing and wild hair? He was a puzzle.

Ronon took notice of three guards in his room. All three men were almost as tall as him. Each had a sword strapped to their backs and vambraces on their forearms. They were clad in silver cloaks and leather pants. Ronon could see in their averted gazes that they were trained warriors with undoubting deadly skill. One who was the opposite in complexion to the other two tipped his head slightly to look Ronon directly in the eye. The tall guard who now watched him had long straight blond hair that was pulled back with a leather strip. The gleam in the fair haired, blue-eyed guard spoke of an interest that Ronon was not sure he agreed with or not.

He shifted slightly then spoke with a throaty voice that oozed masculinity as he returned his attention to the beautiful woman next to him, "Why are you helping me?"

"It is my duty today to assist you in healing to be presented to Lord Marmion and Lady Alba." The tone of her voice rose slightly and Ronon could see that her breathing had quickened. She has lovely pouting lips and healing hands.

Ronon ran his hand up over his side onto his chest where the wound once was that was indecipherable on his tanned skin at this point. "Thank you, but why are you giving me information?" His mind told him she could be part of a trap, but his heart told him she was more trapped then he was.

She had not noticed when she started massaging his sculpted legs that were stretched out on the resting couch. She stopped as her large eyes floated up over the intoxicating man's body to his hooded eyes then back down.

She paused just above his thy. "Oh my…"

Ronon knew he should be embarrassed because of his masculinity showing signs of appreciation for her gentle massaging. Her eyes looked as if they would pop out of her face.

Why does she look so surprised? Hey, she is the one rubbing on me leaning forward giving me a view with that low cut of her dress. Ok, stop this! Focus, for the gods' sake Ronon focus. But for all his determination his only focus was on the subtle lines of her neck and the brilliance of her emerald eyes. He could also see a pain of loneliness that dwelled just below the surface.

"Sorry, it has been a while since a woman has tended to my…um…needs." He continued to speak in a lowered voice with an impish grin. The pure curious desire showed on his face without any façade of the contrary.

A rush of air left her lungs at the mention of needs from this stunningly handsome man. "My name is Nicola." She could feel her heart start to quicken inside her chest as his eyes followed her every move. She wanted to hide away any way she could, but at the same time a nervous shaking urged her to maintain his eye contact. The power of his stare was too strong for he saw straight into her very self. A flushed wave of heated embarrassment spread across her as she averted her eyes and picked up her healing tools and cloths.

In that moment, there was a chanting that passed by the outer door of the room that they could hear briefly. Ronon mused it sounded like a group of drunken men at a tavern, "Man or woman, we don't care; give us twins, we'll take the pair! But just because we let you beat us; doesn't mean you can defeat us!"

Then Nicola turned red as she looked back at the door when the chanting got louder.

"**Whip us till we're on the floor, we'll turn around and ask for more, we're Phedre's Boy's. We like to hurt, we like to bleed, daily floggings do we need, we're Phedre's Boys!"**

Ronon stifled a laugh at hearing the men singing out in the hall about sadists who apparently like to spank them. He raised his eyebrows then saw the flaxen haired guard avert his eyes with a curse. A strange expression of shock appeared on Nicola's face when she looked at the guard. It was as if it were strange for her to hear him speak.

"My name is Ronon. Now, how do I get out of here without a flogging?" He sat up completely as he held part of what was left of his shirt over his waist. He had hundreds of questions, but forced himself to remain under control.

"Only by the will or decree of the Sacred Twin Essoms. You must don your garments for it is almost time for you to be presented." Nicola waved a hand to a stack of clothing on a table. She picked up her healing bag and turned to the door.

When she got to the door, her hand started to pull it open, but she paused. Her mind raced over other items of proper respect that he must know in order to navigate the main chamber. She turned to tell him what was important for his survival when her thoughts were dashed to the floor…he was standing completely unclothed next to the table in a masculine display of excellence that even the light haired guard admired.

A/N: Ok, here is my first Ronon fiction…chapter one…what do you think so far? Ship and Slash, what a picture…

Smile As the Stargate Turns!


	2. Chapter 2

Ronon Finds Kushiel

Chapter Two: Awareness

(Updated)

Nicola continued to blatantly gape at the muscular man before her. The only thing that registered in her befuddled mind was the existence of Ronon. The heat of desire swarmed her as a thousand bees seeking for the perfect flower. Somewhere in her mind there was a hint of thought that told her to turn and run. But, her essential higher brain functions dissipated as he reached for the bundle of clothing on the sparse table.

Nicola's eyes followed every subtle movement of Ronon's finely toned body gleaming in the natural lighting of candles. The warm glow encased his body and flowed as a lovers hands seeking for completion. She had never allowed herself to fully enjoy the awareness that a masculine form at its best could allow for arousal…until now.

Ronon slowly stood straight up and shook out the dark indigo shirt he had just retrieved. Every movement of his body displaced scented air, which caused the candle flames to dance. As he reached up to pull the cloth over his head, the muscles in his powerful arms and shoulders flexed in a prevailing display of perfection. Nicola held her breath as she gazed at his taught muscles flexing under his tanned skin. The movement was as a river of desire and seduction just below the surface waiting for the chance to take those who dwell near to the depth of eroticism.

Ronon slowly dressed knowing that Nicola was watching his gradual reverse strip tease. He purposefully started with the shirt knowing that when he raised his arms up to put the shirt on that the muscled in his arms and abdomen could tempt the chase of women. Now my little frightened healer, it is about time for you to allow your womanly prowess to take its full course without the restraint of your modesty…in time. Ronon continued to contemplate Nicola as he dressed for the Essoms who would determine his fate…or so they thought.

When Ronon was completely dressed in black cloth pants and his dark blue shirt outfit, he glanced around for something to restrain his hair back.

It will be the only thing restrained in a moment if Nicola does not stop staring at me in that manner. Ronon thought to himself as he paused seeing there was nothing he could use.

The blond guard cleared his throat. Ronon glanced at him to see that he had taken the leather hair tie out of his own hair for Ronon to take at his will. Ronon took several slow steps over to the guard and took the tie. Ronon peered into his eyes, but never spoke a word for Ronon understood that the slightly shorter man had found his dressing almost as amusing as Nicola. He walked back to the table slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of a guard that he might have to kill later.

Ronon stalked over to the door where another set of guards dressed in golden shirts with leather pants waved him over. Nicola was gone.

Ronon followed the new guards down endless corridors of light blue. He mentally created a diagram of the areas he passed for use later.

Where are they keeping the others? Why are they allowing me some freedoms and yet the others are to be sold? An image of himself saving the woman in a dark red cloak flashed in his mind…and he knew.

The corridors opened into an enormous garden pavilion. The crystalline statues that lined the passageways only accentuated the fountains of water that cascaded into ponds where brightly colored fish swam. Ronon could see at least a hundred people dressed in pastels roaming near the fountains aimlessly dancing for the entertainment of the onlookers. One lovely blond woman slight in build, but tall for a woman danced at the center.

Ronon then turned his attention to the audience of people clad in darker attire who acted as if they were of royal lineage.

Ronon gulped in a large expanse of hair several times as he thought. Oh, bring on the pretentious idiots.

The guards escorted him amongst the people to an area that was heavily guarded where large columns accented the entrance into what Ronon assumed was a throne room. Yep, here we go.

The elegantly decorated chamber only had a dozen people lounging around at the entrance. The dome shaped room sported a throne seating arrangement with two chairs that were immaculately and intricacy etched in gold. He was brought to the few stairs that elevated the throne.

Within moments, an explosion of men and women entered the chamber dressed in the barest of pastel cloth for minimal decency. They danced erotically through the expanse of the chamber to the beat of low drums and cymbals. Ronon turned and peered over the display with an eyebrow raised. He caught the slight movement of the guard next to him and made eye contact. He turned back into his original position because of the depth of understanding that passed between them about the importance of reverence to the throne.

The dancing slowed and the drum lowered in volume as two figures clad in gold and sapphires descended the stairs behind the throne.

Lady Alba glowed with the fervor only reserved to the morning sun searching out the boundaries of its domain upon the land. Her long golden hair did not have to compete with the brilliance of her golden dress, as there was no comparison to the beauty of the web of hair that swayed when she turned to sit on the throne. Her tranquil azure eyes danced with amusement as she observed the dancers acrobats for her pleasure.

Ronon observed Lord Marmion's cold strength with hooded brown eyes and deeply bronzed skin. Ronon supposed for a man that he was handsome, but the opposite of the woman who sat beside him.

A loud declaration about the Sacred Twin Essoms is made as Ronon tries to drink in all of the new information. The orator continues to speak concerning Ronon this time, "Our Lady Alba's closest confidant and lady of the realm was lost in the forest worlds away. Her companion protectors killed and her very soul hunted to the end of her strength. The honored bravery of this man before us saved lady Phedre no Delaunay, Kushiel's Chosen, from her dire moment in the depth of despair. May the gods bring peace to you for the reverence you have shown." The orator walked to Ronon and stood a few feet away. "You are called…?"

Ronon blinked a few times then met the sapphire eyes of Lady Alba, "I am Ronon Dex." The orator left as Lord Marmion waved his hand slightly toward Lady Alba.

With the closing of her eyes, Lady Alba spoke a few inaudible words, which even Ronon could not decipher. She opened her eyes and focused her stair completely upon Ronon's eyes. Ronon knew what she was doing. He had felt this before.

A slight pressure started building on the sides of his scull as if her hands were pressing in on him. The same invasive suction of knowledge the Wraith had tried with him before was nothing new. This experience was different in that there was no attempted transfer of existence, but just knowledge. He could feel the vine like grip that attempted to grow within his conscious mind in a determined search for information.

Ronon grit his teeth in defiance of this telepathic onslaught that he equated with the Wraith. She was no Wraith, but she used her given abilities with the same force. Ronon was successful at keeping her attempt at bay with only minimal excursion.

Lady Alba on the other hand started to shake slightly as he strength dwindled. She discontinued the attempt and looked to Lord Marmion who looked stunned. Ronon heard the Lord whisper, "You cannot get anything?"

The lady blinked with fear. "Nothing…this has never happened before. His mind is impenetrable. He seems to have a way to resist me."

Lord Marmion then raised his and to the left side of the chamber as he continued to sit on the right side of the throne. The massive wooden doors were opened and a procession of guards entered with a few people clad in pastels.

"Must you keep grabbing my arm?" a snarky voice sounded. "I can't believe these Neanderthals!

"Shut up Rodney. You know what happened last time, just do what they want for now, ok?" Ronon could hear Sheppard talking in a lowered voice that sounded aggravated. Ronon kept his eyes forward remembering the prompt from the guard earlier. Disrespect could mean death, ok got that.

Rodney stumbled briefly, "Why can't they walk in a straight line? What is all this prancing around? Stop here and turn there to let the important people walk by. Guess what? I am one of the important people! No, no. no. no!"

Ronon heard a slight click noise then Rodney skid and hit the floor in a shaking heap. Finally, someone did it! Ronon thought about the last time he asked Sheppard to shoot Rodney for him.

The group was brought next to Ronon and he risked a glance at them. Teyla looked slightly bruised. Rodney looked annoyed all to Hades. Sheppard had a cut on his neck. Ronon turned back to the throne and contemplated the gold neck collars they were wearing that were attached to the guard standing behind each of them. So the collar shocked Rodney.

Lady Alba raised a golden eyebrow in the direction of Rodney then Sheppard. He face went blank when she gazed at Teyla.

Lord Marmion spoke in a booming voice willed with dominance. "You will allow Lady Alba to enter your mind." He then glanced at the group next to him in threat.

Ronon took a half step forward and nodded his head in agreement. He flexed his arms and stretched his chin upward then relaxed. I can't leave them unprotected, but I don't have to let her all the way in my mind.

Rodney leaned over to Sheppard, "Enter his mind? What does that mean?"

Teyla spoke softly, "Rodney, stop talking."

Rodney only felt insulted, "Are they talking about cutting him open? Who are these people? I detest having to stand here silent like some brainless idiot."

Sheppard closed his eyes and took a breath. "Rodney?"

"I can't take this anymore. My time is more valuable then standing here on display for the cast of Lord of The Rings!" The electric click of his guard pressing the control on the collar leash brought Rodney's voice into a screech.

Ronon tipped his head to look at Sheppard and Teyla. Both of them shrugged their shoulders.

Ronon relaxed again and allowed the vines of Alba enter his mind only partially. A wave of colorful gold and blue swirled in his vision. The image of her eyes grew larger taking up all of his vision then shot back into the distance to the point of almost disappearing. A dizzying haze fell over him as she traced the steps of his inner thoughts.

Lady Alba started speaking as if in a trance, "A distinguished warrior of cunning and strength loved his land. He was honored by all and protected all with his life. He is a man of brute force who wields it with mental clarity of perception. An enemy with evil intent stalked his world to the brink of disaster and the death of all…a death to a way of life where the people lived in harmony and love in an elegant existence for a span of time uncountable. Death to almost all, but few escaped. Running, hiding, killing, being hunted…his existence was then one of eternal feral revenge and survival. A loss of self…a loss to great…then travelers from a distant star brought hope…freedom from the enemy. Sadness and joy with hope and despair as he allowed himself to give over to the good. Now, he feels…" Lady Alba blanched. Her face turned to the whitest of snow. She broke eye contact.

Lord Marmion folded his hands. "For his honor of the lady Phedre, he saved her from the ones we do not name." He glanced around the room at the faces of several of the Realm who had entered the chamber when they sat down. Then he is to be accorded to the service of the Goddess Freyja. He is accorded the Realm on this basis only. In Freyja's service may he bring fortune unto himself and honor to others. He may speak of the first manner of his service and his reward in service."

Ronon thought over what Nicola had said. "I ask for my reward to be two things…my companions and passage to a world we choose." Ronon stared directly at the Lord Marmion.

"Let it be scribed, so let it be done. Each service shall bring a companion into your service, and they must serve as well to be freed as service rendered. Upon the final day of the Midsummer Masquerade as tradition for decree of leave, you will select one of your servants to take your place. You are forbidden from taking place yourself because of the honor given you by the saving of Lady Phedre. As has been requested, the Lady Essom had the first honor of service if she wishes the Essom to be. Ronon, do you except these terms?"

Ronon glanced at Sheppard who nodded at him, "Yes, as long as I am present when Teyla serves the goddess."

Lord Marmion shook his hand in a slashing gesture of no, "This cannot be." He gazed over Teyla's appearance. "Is she accorded honor among her people as well as you have been?"

Ronon took a deep breath, "She is the chieftain of her people."

Lord Marmion leaned back in his chair. "If she is the ruler of her people, status has been established and we are aware of it. You and Teyla may serve the goddess Freyja at the same time."

Ronon looked at Teyla, and she slowly nodded knowing he was trying to protect her. Ronon then spoke in a deep throaty voice, "Agreed."

"Then open your mind, for the Lady Alba has chosen Essom to be first honored by Freyja. Let Ronon and Teyla be prepared for service with the sacred bathing oils." Lord Marmion stood and ascended the stairs with Lady Alba at his side.

Rodney squinted and shook his head. "Honors, service… what are they taking Ronon and Teyla to do? What do they want us to do?"

Teyla was standing still with a shocked expression on her face. Rodney and Sheppard who were standing on either side of her noticed her expression.

Sheppard ignored the guards and touched her arm. "Teyla, what is it?"

Teyla just kept staring then looked over at Ronon. He could not return her gaze because the guards around him had taken him into an adjoining chamber where they tranquilized him by pressing a conduit to his arm.

Rodney started getting more scared then aggravated. "What is it? Come on, what does the dress up king what us to do as service and who is this goddess he keeps going on about?"

Teyla looked Rodney in the eye. "Freyja is the goddess of desire."

Ronon woke to find his clothing removed, but a white robe fit loosely around him. He scanned the room, and found he was in a massive garden-style bathing house filled with attractive men and women who only had white cloths tied around their waist.

Ronon took a deep breath and tried to relax. "My grandfather's Heaven is bloodless, I am aware. And I am not. Let him offer me a better place, where we may love and sing and grow as we are wont, where our children and our children's children may join us, and I will go."

Over fifty men and woman answered him in unison, "There is no such place. We may create it, you and I."

A/N: Ok, chapter 2 is done. I already have an outline for chapter 3…will members of SG-1 appear in the bathing house? Wait and see…


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon Finds Kushiel

Chapter Three: Bath and Body

A/N: A big thanks to the people who reviewed my fic so far! It makes me type some more…! Here you go…and T…I hope you like this. Ok, so Ronon is not in the forest yet, but I am thinking this might suffice for now.

Ronon held the soft white robe at the waist and pressed it to his muscularly tanned body. Several lovely women stepped forward to offer assistance to the obviously desirable man. A tall blond held out her slender hand to bid Ronon accompany her to the pool of water at one of the garden areas. Ronon paused first and looked up at the ceiling, which was crystal glass that showed only slight glimpses of the clouded sky because of the indoor foliage. Ronon reached for her hand to allow her to guide him to the appropriate place…after all, he agreed to this. Ronon guessed that this massive chamber was on top of one of the towers of the temple.

Ronon's hand took hers as he glanced at the men and women bathing who were completely naked. The people clothed were the majority of people there, which were assisting in bathing others. These assistants only had a white wrap around cloth on their waist, which hid nothing.

A hushed fervor came over the gardened bathing house, which intrigued Ronon. He paused at the edge of one of the pools that was apparently just for him and his assistants. He scanned around to see what they were all looking at with such awe and respect. And there she was…dressed in a see through tight fitting black lounging dress. Ronon thought he had seen the complete splendor, which this planet had to offer by gazing at the lovely Nicola and the glowing Lady Alba. He was not prepared for this, and it was almost his undoing.

Lady Tammiela entered the garden bath with a sensual awareness, which took up the vary air of the massively luxuriant chamber. Her greenish brown eyes took in the guests who would be in her domain for the day. They all looked the same to her. Boring! Plain men and women who only needed the slight ministrations of her underling minions to sate their desire…

Pathetic and boring…is there no man here who can equal me in my quest? She thought while making her rounds, so she could get back to her other tasks for the day.

Ronon realized after a few minutes that he was not breathing. But how could he breath when her erotic fragrance consumed his mind. If he breathed, he was sure he would be lost for all time.

Breath, just breath…by the gods she is magnificent!

And he did in a slight shakiness. He released the blonde's hand, and she walked into the water. Ronon could have cared less as he followed the movements of the raven-haired woman. When she got a little closer, he corrected his perception of her.

She has dark hair like mine, but she the sun and desire have kissed her hair in flecks of red and blond. Her eyes are as the expanding stars with dwelling clouds of green consuming the brown in a hazel storm of flame…all consuming.

Ronon continued to watch her slight frame of average height for a female, but the creamy tones of her olive completed skin called to him for delicate kisses of desire. In his mind, he traced his full lips over her jaw line and neck. He was so caught up in the predatory way she roamed the chamber that he did not control his reaction to her as she stepped closer.

The sultry female walked around a sandy bend that was partially covered with lavish ferns. She checked one of her rings on her finger, which kept slipping off. That was when she felt it…she felt him. Her eyes lifted to see where such force was coming. She stopped and peered into the most erotic eyes she had ever seen. He was darkly toned and muscular perfection like a god of olden times.

"And you are?" Her sultry voice purred as her heart beat wildly.

"Ronon…" He strived to ask for her name, but one word was all he could get out as he fell into a mesmerizing trance of her attention.

"My name is Lady Tammiela." With that, she ran her fingers carelessly through her hair and brushed it back as it cascaded down well below her impossibly slender waist.

Ronon followed the movement of her hand, as it pushed back her thick hair, which he was sure was as soft as clouds in a spring storm. When her hand released her folds of hair, he made a low deep throaty noise at the site of her hand slowly running down her side to rest on her perfectly curved hip.

Lady Tammiela was well aware of the effect she had on the dominate male, but then again it must be obvious the effect he had on her.

A light fog started covering the flooring of the chamber as the shields were covered over the glass ceiling for the effect of the darkness of night. Several attendants walked amongst the paths to light the few torches and sparse lanterns that soon created a soft glowing effect in the plotted night.

Lady Tammiela stepped forward as the intensity of his seductive stare intensified beyond that of a super nova with the heat of a thousand suns. This time Ronon was the one holding his hand out for her to accompany her into the water. The assistants who were in the pool had started leaving the area when they saw their Lady had taken an interest…they had hoped she would not see him. They even had a plan to distract her and hide him in the most reclusive bathing pool, which was also the most luxurious with all the new amenities.

Ronon was led to a soft lounging couch that set into the side of the pool. Ronon lay down with the white rob still on per her request. He relaxed on his side, and the Lady raised an eyebrow, which caused Ronon to recline onto his back. He enjoyed the slight warm sensation of the little bit of water that bubbled up over edge into the lounging couch.

Lady Tammiela, who was already in the bubbling water, reached over to undo the tie that Ronon put in the waist band of the robe. Her fingers wasted no time in undoing the evil of the robe. She watched Ronon's expression of desire and amusement as he reclined scanning over the lines of her body that the see through dress reveled. The Lady had a wonderful idea. She slowly wiggled her hips as she inched the material up to her waist. She let several fingers press firmly onto her flattened abdomen and up to her abundant breasts. Then she paused before reveling them.

Ronon audibly gasped and held his breath. Lady Tammiela's sultry lips curved up into a wicked grin of understanding. She shimmied the dress the rest of the way off over her head and tossed it to the side. Ronon finally let out the air he had been holding as he leaned forward. She thought she heard that throaty growl again and stepped closer to claim her prize.

The Lady started by running just one hand over his jaw line, which at the front exhibited facial hair that she liked so well. Her hand traced further over his heated skin down to his neck and one muscular shoulder. The heat from his erotic skin infused with her own heated body. He reached for her, but she moved back depriving him the pleasure of her close proximity. Ronon knew she wanted to savor the experience of exploring his body before their wild nature took over total control…so he let her continue.

Ronon never knew how hard it would be to not touch a woman who was so blatantly exploring every inch of his body. His body filled with tension and his breathing sped up considerably as if he were going into a fight.

Lady Tammiela noticed his reaction, then wondered when the last time someone catered to his needs and desires instead of using him because of the hot body he obviously has. Since he is her new toy, there will be time for wild driven lust later, but first…she wanted to ease his tense body and stressed mind.

Ronon was not use to having someone cater to his needs, as he usually surrendered his body to the desires of his lovers. He was hard pressed to relax in this indulgence. Tammiela watched him and moved over his lounging body as whips of her silken hair caressed the parts of his body that was not still covered by his robe. This will never do she thought to herself. With expert hands, she shifted the robe over his arms and opened the white material to expose all of his toned and masculine body. As she removed the robe completely from her presence, she left delicately soft kisses on his warmed skin.

Two attendants scantily clad as the other's Ronon had seen earlier walked to the edge of the pool. A young boy of about twenty years sat on a silken pillow facing slightly away and started to play a low yet mesmerizing tune of a wind instrument. The young girl who was maybe a few years older than the boy opened a compartment, which she used to heat scented oil.

Tammiela loosed his hair and used both hands to place it comfortably around his face and shoulders, taking special attention to not covering up his shoulders. Her voice danced over his naked body with the same flutter as the music, "Freyja's gifts are to be given to her servants. I can tell you deny yourself comforts, and you are troubled from long toil." She leaned forward and let her lips brush against his. She could feel the rasps of his breath upon her face, and she knew he needed desperately to relax or release his inner feral desires.

She thought to herself, Lets have both…

Ronon tried to relax under her kisses, but long years of being tormented and never being allowed to rest troubled him even today in this paradise. He knew it had been to long since he has allowed himself to relax under the touch of a woman. Sure, there had been several sexual encounters, but he had not let himself dissipate into openness with his defenses down.

He closed his eyes, "I can't do what you want."

Tammiela leaned in to press her body against his, "Yes, my troubled one…you can. Give yourself over to me and unwind."

Tammiela coaxed him onto his stomach watching his effortless movements of perfection. He lay down obedient to her unspoken urging. She started to rub the warmed scented oil onto his body.

Ronon was not aware until then how truly tense his body was. She skillfully rubbed each group of muscles on his body taking her time. She paid special attention to his back and arms, but smiled wickedly again when she moved lower. What a marvelous body. she thought to herself. She knew he needed this even if he was unaware. After all, it was her job to predict the needs of her guests of the temple.

Slowly Ronon's body started to give over to the massaging. Each group of muscles relaxed and seemed to float in a mist filled dream. He watched her moving from one area of his body to the next in this dreamlike state. His loose limbs totally relaxed under her skill. The music flowed with the same motion of her hands over his naked body. For this, he was truly thankful as his thoughts danced away from his light-headedness.

Tammiela changed positions and fastened her hair back away from her face. She leaned over his body and placed a light kiss on the lower part of his spine where a scar dwelled. He could feel her heated breath tease his skin. She placed her legs on either side of his shifting her body over his.

Ronon let out a languid groan of pleasure as Tammiela slowly climbed over his body. She let her abundant breasts brush over his toned legs and backside. She paused to rub more oil on her breasts that her assistant brought to her. The time felt like eternity as Ronon continued to wait for her touches again. This time he became aware of her hardened nipples tracing scented oiled lines over his back to his shoulders. His body shuddered.

Tammiela urged him turn over, and Ronon made no protest. They stared into each other's eyes knowing that she was the one who decided to take her time at arousing both of them.

After the relaxing ministrations, Ronon no longer had to keep reminding himself to breath, smart woman! But how much longer can she wait? he thought to himself.

Lightly oiled finders stroked over Ronon's hips and stomach. She shifted her body closer into position over him. She could feel his hardness pressing against her stomach as she leaned down to kiss her lover's waiting mouth. He reached up with his hands to grasp her waist to end his torment, but she stopped him once again. She pressed down on his forearms as she used her legs to grip his hips for leverage against him. She dug her nails into his arm to emphasize her will for him to avert his hands from her body.

She started thinking, If he starts touching me, I will lose all control. And, I so want to please him instead of letting him ravage me. Well, for a little while anyway.

Tammiela moved back down his body letting her oiled breasts press harder into his body. She aligned her body so his hardness would grace her cleavage and enter her mouth in one movement. In a few minutes, Ronon could not distinguish where her mouth ended and his flesh began.

The assault of male sounds coming from Ronon caused a savage reaction that quickly dominated Tammiela. She hungrily moved her body over his with a panther like quality. He reached out to her, and she did not object. They wrapped their bodies over each other as Ronon guided them down into the bubbling water. They would have droned each other but for the fact that the water was not too deep. But that was exactly where Ronon wanted to take them as he entered with a groan of satisfaction that mirrored Tammiela's.

Ronon surrendered to the fragrance of the scented oil, the warm massaging of the water, and the Lady Tammiela, letting the pleasure build like the comings and goings of the gusts of wind before a storm. Both of them strove to the completion as a thunderstorm consumes the land below. Their spiraling climaxes broke across them in unison, which melted their bodies together for a moment as one.

Afterwards while wrapped in each other's arms, they slept and dreamed.

A/N: Um…ok…deep breath now. Kushiel is a great place, and I go there when I can…if I can get myself to read and not type…LOL! I think I will type!

Once again, thank you to the people who have read and or reviewed this fiction of Ronon. What is next? Oh, yes I left SG-1 out of this chapter…must put some of them in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronon Finds Kushiel

Chapter Four: Oils and Spoils

Ronon woke to find himself back in his room. He rubbed his face wondering if it had all been a dream of his imagination. But no, the sensual ministrations from the Lady Tammiela were as mystical as a dream, but were very real.

After partaking of the variety of foods that were brought before him, he donned his usual black cloth pants and deep blue shirt, which they always brought for him. His mind started to sway from the erotic lady of the garden to Nicola. 'Where is she this morning?' he thought to himself. 'She is normally here when I am.'

A barrage of footsteps sounded in the hall, and he knew it was the guards instead of the drunken men who sing of Phedre. He had learned that Phedre no Delaunay was the name of the woman he saved in the forest. He heard another talking about her dark eyes that had a bright red mark in one of them that was known as Kushiel's Dark…a sign of one of their gods.

Lady Tammiela spoke of her with reverence saying that she was an Anguissette, which apparently is a person marked by Kushiel. An Anguissette is the only person allowed to wear the dark rich red color that is so dark it is almost black. The lady continued to say that an Anguissette is doomed and blessed by feeling pain and pleasure as one.

Ronon was not sure how he felt about such things, but he felt compelled to find her. In the depth of his thoughts, he remembered swearing loyalty to the goddess Freyja in an attempt to get the remainder of the Atlantis team away from this place in one piece.

The footsteps paused at his door. A second set of footsteps were pounding down the hall from the opposite direction…it was Phedre's men. Ronon could tell by the way the echoing sounds of their steps fell on the marbled floor.

He heard their chanting cheers as before, "Whip us till we're on the floor, we'll turn around and ask for more, we're Phedre's Boy's. We like to hurt, we like to bleed, daily floggings do we need, we're Phedre's Boys!"

Ronon could not help but remember the things he heard about Lady Phedre and wondered if she gave them leave to speak in such a crude manor. His laughter rose into the air for a moment as they continued. "Man or woman, we don't care; give us twins, we'll take the pair! But just because we let you beat us; doesn't mean you can defeat us! We're Phedre's Boys!"

Ronon took a step forward as he heard the men also stop at his door. Ronon's eyes strained to make sense of what was happening on the other side as fighting broke out in the corridor. A short man who was obviously not one of the guards slipped into the room and looked Ronon dead in the eye. He tossed a small bag at Ronon and went back out the door in the stealthy way he entered.

Ronon held the bag in his hand as he heard the guards breaking up the fight. Ronon knew Phedre's Boys pretended the fight in order to slip him this item without the guards noticing. He smirked as he thought they must have started fighting to get the keys from the guards as they tried to break it up.

Ronon turned his back to the door and opened the small bag in his hands. It was a necklace with an enormous diamond at the center. A flash of memory reminded him where he had seen it before. It was Phedre's. He quickly hid the necklace and waited for the guards to enter his room.

He was taken down another set of hallways and corridors that were of a tarnish bronze color. The guards paused as the royal guards dressed in gold blocked the way as they spoke to a figure who wore the reddish black cloak Ronon recognized instantly as the rich fabric Phedre wore the day he saved her.

He heard a female voice float out in languid tones that penetrated all who could discern the tones of her voice. She was speaking to another woman who was taller with raven hair and sparklingly evil sapphire eyes. Phedre spoke in a cool voice, "This I will tell you, Star of the Evening," Her voice sounded in tones of a trance. "That which yields is not always weak. Choose your victories wisely."

The sapphire eyed woman glance up at Ronon then back to Lady Phedre. "I see you are not wearing my gift. I wonder if you found the hidden quality of the gift. A diamond is a welcomed friend, which has sympathy without end."

Ronon could see that Phedre had lost her trance like state and was now staring at the other slightly older woman in awe and fear. The other woman laughed in a melody of sounds then left.

Phedre and her guard who was dressed in a gray cloak with silver armament remained where they were. The three guards leading Ronon walked slowly around the Lady. Ronon walked past her so closely that he almost touched the soft expanse of her cloak. They locked eyes for a moment, but in that space of time there was a transfer of understanding. There was something hidden in the necklace and it was his responsibility to find what it was and to hide it. To the guards and onlookers it simply looked as if two strangers were appraising each other, but Ronon had lived too long in a state of battle to not recognize the signs of her plight.

Ronon was taken to a large set of wooden doors that were intricately engraved with figures of ancient gods and goddesses frolicking in gardens. He paused to look a the guard to his left, "Another bathing garden?"

The guard turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "You're complaining about being bathed by the Dexi Divah priestesses?"

Ronon took a half breath looking back at the door where he could see homage to the ancient leader Dexi Divahlaz, "No."

The guard smiled, which Ronon had not seen before and continued, "You will be bathed in the ritual oils that are the sign of the Goddess Freyja's spoils of capture. Then you will be taken to the Lady Alba in the service of Freyja."

Ronon walked through the doorway wondering why each woman wanted him bathed in a different way before they explored him sexually. He thought, 'oh well, when in Kushiel, bathing at the well.' It was a phrase from the translations at his planet of the old ways of the Dexi Dromonde.

The room had wide rimmed waterfalls that sprang out of the rock walls on the far side of the room. Natural fresh water springs flowed into the room creating waterfalls, which they formed reflecting ponds under them for bathing. Ronon wondered if he jumped into the other end where the water was being emptied out the other end of the chamber if it went outside of the fortress.

Ronon's pondering and planning was cut short as several young women greeted him in almost naked attire like the last bathing house. They lead him into the caressing water and started slowly removing his shirt from his massively muscular arms and back. One of the women who was edging the material over his chest paused to think, 'what they said about this warrior is true. He is the personification of the ancient gods of old…he truly is the embodiment of male masculinity…the proportion of his muscles is perfection.'

Ronon was painfully aware of the heat from the mist of the water as the beautiful women started stripping his clothing off. He thought he heard the woman standing in front of him mirror the word he hoped was not also on his lips…'perfection'. This was something he remembered from his own world after warriors return from battle.

Most of the women standing around Ronon audibly gasped at his muscular perfection once he was standing in only his black cloth pants. The woman with long brown hair stood with her mouth slightly open gaping at his body. The water he was standing in bubbled half way up his dominantly sculpted thighs…muscles, muscles, muscles.

Ronon followed their gaze from him to a statue that was standing several yards away near the rushing water of the falls. He was struck with the resemblance the statue and he shared. The brown haired woman who was standing in front of him earlier slowly walked forward in the water and started untying the waistband of his pants. He stared down at her with a curious gaze that turned into a ferrous glair that lasted for a few moments. The sheer intensity of his darkly countenance could pierce the heart of the strongest warrior. All of the women standing around him put their hands at their sides and bowed to him. It was a rule of the bathing houses to never offend the ones being prepared for their goddess' blessings.

Ronon did not know what to do and wondered why he had become defensive for a moment with the lovely woman. He was overtaken with questions from his childhood when his mother had told him he was the descendant of royalty from another world. His shock from realizing who he truly was and that his mother's stories were more than legends passed on had reminded him of her death when the Wraith took over the planet. He did not mean to turn the intensity of that upon her.

She took a few steps back away from him with a look of shame on her face. There was a pinkish flush that was covering her face and neck. Ronon then noticed that those areas were not the only ones turning red with embarrassment.

He felt sympathy for her and held out his hand as he spoke in a deep rumbling tone. "Come here."

She paused and was noticeably shaken by the strength of his voice.

Ronon continued in a lowered voice that kept the deep throaty accent in his tone, "You have done no harm. Come here."

She walked forward as the other women around him waited for his command to continue.

Ronon noted the distance from which she paused in front of him and took a step to get closer to her. He raised his hand to her chin and tipped it upward to his face. He leaned over her as if he was going to kiss her on the mouth. She held her breath as he moved to the side and slowly brushed his full lips on the edge of the side of her chin. She could feel the slight tickling of the hair on his face and the softness of his breath. He stood back up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You have done no offence. Dexi Divahs, Continue." His voice was in a whisper that penetrated the minds of the women around him.

They continued to lead him over to the waterfall where they finished undressing him for his anointment of bathing. Several women used their long hair to brush the scented oil over well-toned body. The oil saturated his skin as they rubbed every contour of his masculine form with it. The helped him over to the edge of the waterfall so that he could stand under it to wash off any access from his dripping wet body.

When he walked back out from under the expanse of the water, he noticed a few people in the room who her knew.

There were several men in the room standing on the outskirts of the water with towels to dry off the people leaving the water. On the far left side of the room where the water emptied, two men stood talking to each other. Behind them were three guards, which one of the guards was the tall blond man who was in Ronon's room when he first arrived who watched him as closely as the women.

The two towel boys arranged the towels on their arms and followed the three guards over to where Ronon would soon be getting out of the water. The towel boy without facial hair kept folding his harms in front of himself. The second kept making strange faces the blond guard noticed. The blond guard wondered if the man was also fascinated with Ronon and if he was going to enjoy toweling the tall handsome man off from his bath. He could easily see that the man was not ogling the almost naked women in the room, so he must prefer men…and Ronon no doubt…who wouldn't. A jolt of jealousy hit the guard as he became aggravated with the towel boys dressed only in white cloth pants.

The towel boy without facial hair turned to the other one in a whisper the guard could hear, "Should we do it now?"

The other shook his head no and squinted at the other, "Nooooooooo, be patient Mitch."

The towel boy called Mitch tapped his fingers looking at Ronon, "I can't just stand here waiting. This is a perfect time Danny boy." Mitch was keeping his eyes on Ronon to see if Ronon had spotted them yet.

The second towel boy the guard now knew was Danny pressed his lips together in a smirk, "Just wait ok? Sometimes you act like Jack."

Daniel started thinking, 'Da that Vala! I could be on Atlantis right now.' Then he contemplated all the problems they had finding Ronon. "Vala could have been helpful on this trip."

Mitch gaped at Daniel, "Ok, now you are losing it bud."

The blond guard turned to the other, "What is going on?"

The older guard looked at the other then back to the blond one, "New guy."

He looked at Mitch and Danny then back to the older guard, "What?"

The older guard smiled, "When it comes to training new towel boys, you have to make sure they don't run forward and accidentally soak the towels in the water."

Daniel and Mitchell hovered at the edge of the water hoping to talk to Ronon before he was taken away. They had learned back on Earth that the Atlantis team was taken. They had met Ronon and the other members of the team more closely when they stepped through the gate to Earth a while back. They had taken a ship back to Atlantis, and Daniel wished he could have gone back with them.

Ronon stepped out crystal water with several pouting Dexi Divahs standing behind him. The brown haired lady he had spoken to before watched him leave the covering of the water. Each set of rippling muscled in his body moved in a flowing motion of sophistication and sensual awareness as he stepped onto the landing over the water completely naked. His exuding of male perfection drew the attention of all of the women in the room, which numbered over fifty.

Ronon brushed his hand over his sculpted shoulder to push off some of the steamy oiled water off of his exposed yet confident form. There was a collective sign of pouting as Daniel and Mitchell covered Daniel with towels. They quickly imparted the information they had for him before he was whisked away by the guards.

A/N: Ok, it took me a while to get this right. I kept changing between having Ronon strip to music or the women do it for him…What do you think? I added in a few things of Ronon's personal life from before Atlantis.

A shout out to all the Dexy Divas of the Atlantis Forum!


	5. Chapter 5

SGA Ronon Finds Kushiel

Chapter 5: Ronon's Guide to the Garden

The guards coldly and formally presented Ronon to the chambers of the People of the Sunlight…Lady Alba. Ronon peered around her antechamber that was decorated with small-carved statues and ornately decorated tapestries of blue and gold. He did not need anyone to explain to him that her people worshiped the sun as a deity.

A tall slender woman with her hair pulled back under a light sky blue cloth bowed to him then turned in a gesture for him to follow her. For more then ten minutes he supposed, they walked sunlit corridors and mahogany stairs. Ronon's mind was in a swirl as the sent filled the air from some of the rushes under his feet at the opening of the hallway to a garden.

Ronon took in a deep breath as crystal stairs descended into a partially opened garden at the center. The edges of the walls arched up toward each other and ended where golden strands of what looked like beads and cloth flowed in the summer breeze. The top where the ceiling should be was vastly open to the outside, which made Ronon smile slightly as he descended the crystal clear steps.

Several stewards and attendants were collecting their things and leaving a few at a time. The lady who had been leading Ronon motioned into the garden before she also turned to leave. He paused and looked up as a light force field covered the garden clocking it is partial darkness. What once was the brightness of the day, turned into a dusky glow of a sunset. Ronon thought, 'These Kushiel and their light tricks for intimate moments. Where is Lady Alba?'

Ronon allowed his body to adjust to its surroundings as he used his finely tuned ears to seek out any indications of another's presence. His eyes sharpened even in the dim light of a reddish gold sunset affect the ceiling made. He walked down a winding path that was formed by large shrubs with heart shaped pedals. He slowly stretched his long legs as he slowly stalked around the massive garden. His fingertips played with the green and pinkish red leaves and flowers as he turned several corners.

The sounds of flutes danced in the heart of the garden, and Ronon turned to investigate. His ears also started to pick up on the sound of low beating drums on the outer rim of the garden. He passed several reflecting ponds and streams before he walked barefoot into an opening that was hidden by short trees and pink flowered vines.

Ronon flexed the muscles of his arms as he paused to view the splendid sight before him. The sounds of the strangely shaped flute flowed over him as he watched Lady Alba angled away from him playing the hypnotizing instrument. The translucently blue fabric the same color of her piercingly blue eyes flickered over her ivory skin. Ronon's eyes grazed over her as if he were a hungry wolf starved from a thousand winters without the warmth of the sun or the fulfillment of a captured prey for a meal.

The intensity of the melody heightened, and Ronon could see a look of desire and loss on Lady Alba's face. He stalked around her knowing she did not know he was there as of yet. He kept his hazel green eyes on her while he walked around her picking a few pastel flowers from the vines. He could feel the soft breeze playing with the fabric on his chest as he removed his black shirt and let it fall to the soft grass.

Ronon could not make himself walk forward to her as she ended her song with a flourish that faded as the drums beat in the background. Around the exterior, the sound of similar flutes started to play a similar tune that she had just stopped. Ronon took several light shallow breaths as he watched the light blue diamond shaped fabric hanging from Lady Alba's dark azure necklace. The fabric's translucency did nothing to hide the shape of her breasts or hips as she leaned back into a mound of enormously silken pillows under a low hanging tree.

Ronon watched the women he considered an angel shift her toned body. She arched her back and let her hair fall out of a golden clasp onto her bare shoulders. She stretched her hands up and brushed the hair back off of her face and neck off onto the pillows with a flourish. Ronon almost gasped as she wiggled her hips for a more comfortable position as the fabric played on her skin as if it were the hands of a lover. Ronon was quick to correct that observation, 'My hands…' he thought to himself. And for a moment, he did pretend the subtle movements of the fabric were caused by his massive hands gracing her heavenly body.

Lady Alba set her flute down on the edge of the pillows she was sitting on as she wondered where Ronon was. She silently thought to herself, 'where is he? He should be here by now.' A daunting thought hit her as she reclined back into the soft pillows. 'What if he was already here?' She kept her eyes almost closed as she scanned the area around her for signs of the handsomely rugged man to whom she had arranged this meeting. 'Nothing.'

It was difficult for Lady Alba to release the tensions of the day when she had to be one of the rulers of her planet. The stress and demand for precision and responsibilities constantly threatened to take her over the edge to nothingness, where she feared she would loose all traces of herself. The daily procession of duty toyed with her as she pretended it was for the greater good. She knew in the end she would need a release from the strain of the day, and Ronon provided just that, or so she hoped. The priestesses spoke of his primal domination with sensual prowess, but that he also had a knack for catering to female desires and needs. 'How could a man have all those qualities in one masculine form?' Lady Alba thought to herself. 'Was it truly possible that a man who has such a sensually-handsome, virile body be unselfish when it came to matters of the bedchamber?' She tried to keep her mind from hoping as he heart started to quicken its beat.

The lady reached her right hand over to where her wine goblet was sitting. Her eyes were closed, so she felt around with her fingers for the glass that should be there. She found herself becoming more relaxed as she listened to the distant music beating in the distance. 'Where is that goblet at?' She thought as she started to open her eyes and lean forward.

"My Lady." A male voice sounded behind her in a voice so deep and low it could easily be mistaken for the drum of the music in the distance. Lady Alba snapped her eyes open to find Ronon only inches away from her. 'How did he get so close without my feeling him on the pillows? The man is…' Her thoughts trailed off with the music as she became aware of his close proximity to her and the state of his raspy breathing. 'Dang, the man is fine.'

Ronon shifted his shirtless body closer to Lady Alba as he enjoyed the flush that spread across her delicate skin. He thought to himself, 'So, I did surprise her after all.' From behind him, he grasped the wine goblet and held it to her pouting lips for a taste. She forced herself to look away from his dark eyes as the appearance of complete satisfaction and wickedness radiated form his to close for comfort face and haunting eyes.

Lady Alba had difficulty sipping the wine with him holding it to her lips, but she managed. She was always in control in the government and in what little personal life she had, so this was vastly unsettling for her. And she enjoyed every tension and sensual moment of it. She almost jumped after he set the goblet down and used the same hand to trace the lined of light over her shin and knee. His hand dipped for a moment behind her knee that caused an explosion of erotic feelings. She almost pushed his hand away, almost that is until that moment of weakness caused her to look deeply into his stormy eyes.

Was it possible that she had the same effect on him that he had on her?

Ronon fought for control as his breathing became raspier and his hands slightly shook as he touched her shapely legs. She had only so much as looked in his direction, and he was about to melt with the heat rising in his body. 'And heat was not the only thing rising.' He thought to himself.

Lady Alba saw the expression on his face change for a moment to annoyance, and she feared she was not living up to his expectations for the ruler of a world.

Ronon paused and looked away over the water that was near then back to the radiant beauty at his side, "Lady Alba, I know I should not be saying this, but…"

He could not finish what he was about to say because she placed her warm hand over his full lips to silence him. She leaned forward closing the distance by a few inches, "If you feel that you do not wish to serve the goddess Freyja with me, I understand. My demeanor has often been compared to the dominance of a mans, which men do not find attractive."

Ronon tried to speak again, but Lady Alba pressed firmer on his lips while shaking her head back and forth. "Only ladies of advanced age and nobility are permitted to show authority and aggressive tendencies when dealing with men. I am one of the leaders of this plant and with that comes responsibilities to assert myself, but underneath I am shyer. I release you from your bond here today. Go as you will."

Lady Alba's heart beat even faster as she knew her hopes were gone. She stood to her feet watching Ronon thinking, 'And he is such a handsome man. What a shame my leader qualities pushes men away.' She turned to walk away and noticed he had not spoke a word to stop her and she knew he would not. She foolishly let other men drone on about her superiority and arrogance at directing men in the government put them off of romantic thoughts of her.

Lady Alba was not about to hear that same speech from this virile stranger who had so strongly moved her physical body earlier. A sinking feeling of hopelessness and loneliness filled her as she became aware for the fist time how truly secluded and unheard she felt. Tears fell from her tired eyes to the ground as she walked away.

"Lady Alba." Ronon spoke in a half stunned and half commanding manner.

Turning around was not an option for Lady Alba did not want Ronon to see the effect the ordeal had on her. "I told you that you may go."

"I do not want to go, and neither do you. Will you come back and sit with me for a while?" Ronon kept his voice low yet whimsical at the same time.

"I see no reason why…" But her voice trailed off as she felt his strong arms wrap around her like peace in a troubled land of war. The warmth from his body and the kindness of his touch broke the wall she desperately strove to hold in place.

Ronon allowed himself to drink in the fragrance of her golden hair that smelled of jasmine and vanilla. "I only wanted to tell you something about myself."

Lady Alba leaned to face him and turned in his arms resting her hands on his bare and muscular chest. The hope in her eyes allowed Ronon to divulge the truth to her. "I wanted to tell you I know nothing about your planets cultures for such matters. I know that there are guidelines and expected treatment for serving the love goddess Freyja with member of nobility." He peered into her eyes in a moment of vulnerability he normally would fight and kill to keep from doing. "I feel, I feel nervous my lady."

Lady Alba started to giggle from the release of anxiety in a shaky manner till it became a delight to her. She closed her eyes in a moment of trust that was sacred to her of all other things. She allowed her self to completely let go of all thought except for the moment as she leaned forward in his strong arms and rested the side of her face on his bare chest. She breathed in his masculine sent and draped her arms around his neck.

While listening to the fierce beat of his warrior heart she spoke with the softness reserved only for dreams, "You really should stop calling me Lady Alba when we are in private. Please call me by my personal name, Tuttiana. Now, where were we before I spazzed out."

Ronon grinned his wickedly perfect smile for he knew her passion had been released, and they were in for one long day of exploration in this garden of love.


	6. Chapter 6

**SGA Ronon Finds Kushiel **

**Chapter 6: Kiss of the Master Musician **

Ronon enjoyed Tuttiana's delicate laughter once she relaxed, and he was determined to hear other sounds of pleasure and delight from her. Ronon reached forward with very little effort and wrapped one massively strong arm around her waist and the other under her knees. Truth be told her slender yet voluptuous figure could easily be secured with one of his arms, but he wanted to touch her as much and as often as the realm of reality would allow.

Tuttiana pressed her face against his warm skin and savored the feelings of her lips grazing over his neck. With his shirt off, she could run her finders over his shoulder to feel the flexed muscles that so easily held her in comfort and sensual delight. She glanced over his shoulder to where she had been about to leave and halfway closed her eyes in amusement. With one hand on his chest and the other now playing with his hair that dangled freely over his shoulders, she breathed in his strength.

Ronon heard light giggling coming from the sumptuous woman in his arms. He watched the fading lights from the amber sunset dance like happy dreams in her eyes as the light blue fabric of her dress became his new enemy.

He thought to himself, 'That dress is hiding her beauty from me. Such a finely spun fabric…a torment depriving me of the touch of her skin.'

Ronon tipped his head down with a wickedly sexy grin on his face and used his hand under her knees to graze the delicate skin underneath them.

Tuttiana let out a whooping yelp. "Ronon, stop. Oh my goddess Freyja!" Her giggling was infectious as Ronon tickled the backs of her knees while she lightly kicked in his arms. Ronon allowed himself to release his own tension in the ways that Tammiela had shown him in the first bathing house.

The playful laughter of the couple in the garden was a stolen private moment. Ronon laid her down on the plush pillows she was resting on before. She unfastened the necklace clamps that held the top of the dress and the back of the dress on her body. Ronon reached out to grab her wrists to stop her from pulling the garment from her body.

A look of playful question arose on Tuttiana's face as she wondered what he was about to do. He released her hands and helped her recline back on to the pillows. She knew all she had to do was slide the fabric to the side to be completely naked in front of her warrior prize. Her heart beat wildly with anticipation of their love making, which was a torment because he was taking so long to initiate the act.

Tuttiana was more than ready for the virile man hovering over her to consummate the worship of the goddess Freyja, but Ronon had other things in mind. Ronon leaned over his ladylove and propped his head up on one hand. Her eager eyes met his smoldering eyes that were slightly dilated with the drunkenness of his arousal. Her hand instinctively reached out and pressed against his chest for a moment before she trailed her hand down his flat muscular stomach.

Once again, Ronon clasped her wrist and brought it to his lips for a few light warm kisses. The rampant forces of desire overtook her in a moment of intense passion and desire. Her pulse pounded in response, and she pressed forward for him to give such succulent rewards to her pink and pouting lips. Ronon kept back from her pursuits with a serious glair that showed the building storm that threatened to consume them both.

Tuttiana's breathing was bordering on gasping as she was forced to wait for his next move. Ronon watched as her body moved under the force of her arousal when her breasts pressed forward against his arm with each breath. He noticed the obvious effect that had on her nipples as they became taught with grazing the material that kept them from his sight. He thought, 'I am going to have to fix that.'

Ronon slowly and lightly ran his fingers from her wrist closest to him up her arm to her shoulder. Tuttiana's eyes flickered with the tingling sensations his light touch was having on her body. She held her breath as his searching hand clasped the necklace, which had held her dress in place. He then slowly moved the material a few inches away from her neck to expose soft quaking skin, which called to him for attention.

Tuttiana watched his every movement with a restless glair that almost dared him to continue in this slow manner. Her frustration started to ease off as he leaned forward to kiss the area of skin that was now uncovered for his willing ministrations. But it was not enough, not enough by far.

Ronon could see her control to remain unmoving under his touch was about to snap. His beckoning lips were mere inches from hers when he said in a deep quaking voice that was raspy from continued arousal, "Close your eyes. Close your eyes, and I will do as you desire."

A sign of release eased out of Tuttiana's slightly parted lips, as she understood his intentions to further his praise of her trembling body. Ronon then used his lips and teeth to move the fabric inch by inch off of her luxuriant body. He paused between doing this to delicately nip and suck at her skin, which brought moans of pleasure from her lips. A light giggle sounded from her lips when he kept his chin low enough for his facial hair to tickle her silken skin.

Ronon continued in this teasing manner to play her like the flute she had earlier when he entered the garden. The sounds from her lips of female pleasure delighted him as his kisses progressed continually lower on her body. He lingered to pay homage with kisses to her feminine garden that more than readily accepted the strength of his skill. Lights and fragrances from the garden danced before her eyes as he took her to the completion of the song he nursed form her body with the skill like a master musician.

Tuttiana laid breathless with her hands over her head as she stretched her body in the pleasure of the after effects of Ronon's attention. She continued to feel a need for more as he lightly played with her body like the wind that moved the clouds high above the trees.

Dreamlike words escaped her eager lips, "I need to feel you Ronon. All of you." That was the moment when she watched the inner torment he was feeling at holding his primal desired at bay for her sake. She was moved by his willingness to please her at the expense of his own needs and desires. "I need you. Don't hold back."

With her final words of acceptance, Ronon allowed himself to finally give in to his basic needs of the warmth and softness of her body. Tuttiana noticed the second the transformation occurred. He now moved like a predator who had finally caught its prey. Nervousness over took her arousal, as she was frightened and pleased with his response all at the same time. She wanted to try to escape and at the same time she desperately desired him to completely capture her in his virility.

Ronon quickly climbed over her now naked body, and he paused to suckle and nip at her curvaceous breasts. The completeness of his domination and the onslaught of the sensations he inflicted on her body left her ravenous with the fiery nature of his animalistic passion. Never had she felt the cravings within herself to be devoured by a man before, but now she did not know how she could have ever lived without it.

Tuttiana's hands pressed and clawed at the continuously flexed muscles of Ronon's body. He then confused her when he lifted her from the pillows with one hand under her slender waist. Ronon sat back on his heals as he knelt down on the pillows. He had her lifted with both arms so that he planted a few quick kissed on her neck as he lowered her down onto his lap. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and grabbed around his neck for leverage.

Ronon held her up poised at her feminine juncture. He did not allow her to be lowered any farther. She tried to press down onto his male member, but he held his arm tight around her waist as he started kissing her neck and allowed his teeth to leave light red markings that caused her to gasp out in pleasure from the sensation.

Tuttiana pressed her mouth to his neck and returned the kind of kiss he had given her, but she bit down harder than he had in an attempt to fuel his desire to continue. Her antics worked as he pressed his lips to hers for the first time, which smoldered and banded them together. Ronon slowly lowered her completely over himself sinking deeply within her silken warmth. The cry of pleasure from his entrance was lost in the passionate kiss. He pressed his hands over her hips and helped her find her own pace as she grinded and moved over him. The massive swell of pleasure broke across them almost in unison like waves of a stormy sea broaching the sands of distant shores.


	7. Chapter 7

SGA Ronon Finds Kushiel

**Chapter 7: Return**

**A/N**: Update – I have tried to go back and fix errors (like wording and spelling) in this story.

Hey all, (if you feel confused while reading my story…then read this paragraph…if not then skip to the next one.) There are things that I did not explain earlier…because the main character, Ronon, does not know them himself. All he knows is that he is in a strange land that has hints of his ancestors…like the statue in the bathhouse. I have been waiting for him and Teyla to have a powwow to figure everything out. I got sidetracked from him acquiring Teyla because of Dex Divas that wanted to make appearances in the story. Lady Valmar and Nerwen Aldarion asked questions about how he got there and a general sense of confusion…well…in one chapter I left A/N to say that I am only putting in the chapters what Ronon knows, so you can follow along with him. In this chapter, Teyla will talk with Ronon and they will try to figure things out. Think of it like being kidnapped…you do not always know what is going on.

And yes, Khyrra mentioned there are things from Jaqueline Carey's Kushiel trilogy in here…glad you approve…that was for my own amusement and for anyone who knows her work. Characters will pop in for amusement from time to time. I adore and respect her work, and I view this as incorporating Ronon into a small area of Carey's story that I made up that she left out of the books. Hope this helps. And a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

**Kushiel…in the dawn:**

Ronon woke on the luxurious pillows he fell asleep on an hour ago. His half naked body was only somewhat covered by a dark cerulean blanket. He opened his eyes at the sound of a familiar voice floating over the garden of desire.

"Yes, my master." Ronon heard the voice reply after a masculine demand.

Ronon rolled off the pillows careful not to awaken Tuttiana who was resting peacefully. He raised his body to see if what his ears were telling him was true.

Ronon's eyes filled with question quickly turned into intense rage. His heart sped up and for a moment he felt dizzy, as he knew his body was adjusting from a peaceful garden into a deadly furry. One word escaped his tightly stressed lips…"Teyla?"

Ronon stared at the scene before him and took it all in within a moment. Teyla was lying slightly on her side on top of dark green pillows. There was a man standing next to her…it was Lord Marmion. Ronon knew he asked Marmion if he could be present when he worshiped goddess Freyja with Teyla, but this was not what he thought would be happening. Teyla had her leg bent slightly to the side of her thigh with her forearm tied to her ankle. She was completely unclothed except for a large black collar on her lovely neck that had a chain that was attached to a nearby tree.

Ronon stalked forward preparing to take Lord Marmion down hard on the ground. He could feel the muscles in his arms tense as he thought of snapping Marmion's neck off of his shoulders. He kept thinking, 'why would she let herself be tied up in such a fashion.' His mind fell onto what he thought was the only answer…she was letting this happen because Ronon agreed to it. She trusted him to be there to protect her…and he was not. He maneuvered to the side to try to see her face to give her a warning to move slightly out of the way.

Teyla rolled over on her side more as she had been commanded only to see Ronon moving closer. She immediately shook her head from side to side and raised an eyebrow. Lord Marmion did not notice as he was picking up a black crop off of a nearby table. Ronon instinctively moved back and paused.

Ronon was stunned when he first caught her facial expression because she looked as if she was greatly enjoy the interaction. He watched as she gave the signal to Ronon to stop. Ronon hid himself behind a tree, but continued to watch to make sure she was ok as he thought, 'What is going on? She is obviously tied up and obeying the Lord, but she seems to be experiencing sexual pleasure, and he has not even touched her yet.'

Ronon moved farther away when he noticed Teyla gave him an angry look. He hid himself better as he continued to watch. His eyes never strayed far from her athletically curvy body that was on display for the Lord. Ronon still wanted to break his neck. The Lord barked another command that Teyla tried to obey, but her bonds restrained her from completing the task. Ronon's blood boiled into a frenzy as the Lord used his crop to slap Teyla on her delicate skin high on her thigh for not completing the task.

Ronon started to stand up to end this once and for all when he watched Teyla's face transform from a tense expression that flowed into one of utter delight. He leaned forward against the tree as her soothing voice played a melody of rapture as she pulled against her bonds. She was magnificent.

Ronon had an epiphany that retuned parts of his memories from his past. His mind raced back before the Wraith hunted him and tortured him. He remembered there could be pleasure and a caring trust in the circle of relinquishing control to another.

Ronon backed away and returned to where Tuttiana still lay sleeping. Teyla was not laying there defenseless before the Lord who ordered her around. Ronon remembered the submissive is the one in control and the dominate one's job is to use all skills available to seduce the other. The dominant Lord could only go as far as Teyla was willing to submit to…the Lord was powerless and relied on Teyla to allow him his release. Each has to play their part well in order to allow themselves fulfillment of their primal desires.

Ronon tried not to dwell on the image of Teyla throwing her head back in pleasure, but he was unsuccessful. He started replaying images in his mind of when he had spared with Teyla in practice. He remembered that same look of delight on her face when he would find her guard down. Now he was not sure if he had ever had the upper hand in their sparing as it would seem she might have let him think he had won a few times. He could not waver from the remembrance of both of their delight at mock fighting each other…the adrenaline, the matched skills, the sweat, the light thrashing of her hair as it hits his arm when she spins around to strike him…yes…he was having a difficult morning.

Ronon's only consolation was that sometime after noontime, he would own Teyla hence she would be away from the Lord and one step closer to home. 'When did I start thinking of Atlantis as home?' Yes, he was having a difficult morning. Well, until Tuttiana woke up and distracted him with her sensual body as she cleansed him in the waterfall before breaking their fast.

**Kushiel: Noonish…**

Ronon was waiting in his quarters alone as the guards were standing outside, and Nicola was nowhere to be found. This gave him some time to think over everything that happened when he saved Lady Phedre then was abducted. He was laying on his bed pondering over everything. He had his hand over the soft material that covered his chest…it was light green in color with a softer texture then his cotton clothing back at Atlantis. He felt relaxed, and let himself drift off into a light sleep.

Sometime later, he felt a presence and woke from his dream filled sleep to find Lady Phedre standing over him. "How long?"

The lady smiled as the drop of red in her eye seemed to make her eyes look as if they sparkled. "Only a moment or so."

Ronon sat up as he stretched his long toned legs. Lady Phedre was not noticeably daunted by his size when he stood up next to her, but then again she noticed in his eyes the same fire that was in her own.

They walked out on his garden balcony that had a lovely view of the lake. Ronon was glad that they had unlocked the doors to it, so he did not have to keep picking the lock when he wanted to go outside. When Ronon was returned to his room early that morning he had inspected the necklace that Phedre's men had given to him earlier. He knew she was there for this reason.

Ronon reached into his pocket and pulled out the expensive diamond necklace. "I believe this is yours."

A strong look of question arose in her wide eyes as she appeared to be afraid to touch the necklace. She put her hand back down, "Did you find anything."

Ronon understood her reluctance to touch the gift. "There is a key inside a little slip in the fabric of the ribbon collar. At first glance it appears to be a seam, but it is right at the part that is hidden by the diamond when it is worn." He flipped the diamond over and pulled out the key. He held it up in the air for her to inspect.

Lady Phedre took the key from his hand. "I believe I know what this is…but it can't be." Her voice faded into a whisper. "Why would it be important other than to her and I. This makes no sense."

The question on Ronon's face prompted her to say a little more, "This looks like the key to the bonds I wore when I was imprisoned by her."

Ronon glanced at the key then back to the lovely lady standing next to him…she was intoxicating. "Maybe that is true, but she has the bonds on someone else…or maybe she had a lock built around that lock and placed on something else."

Phedre smiled at him and for the first time seemed to notice what a virile specimen he truly was. "Aren't you clever."

Ronon shifted the necklace in his hand, which caused her eyes to lock on it. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Phedre looked out over the balcony to a set of trees where one of her men stood. She grasped something out from her pocket that looked like a rock. She pressed the key into it, and it closed around it. Phedre walked to the edge of the balcony and tossed it off the edge. Ronon looked over the side knowing it was eight levels down to the ground, and saw her man pick up the object that held the key.

Phedre walked over to Ronon and pressed her soft lips to his cheek, "Place this fake key in the necklace collar and continue to hide it."

Ronon took the key that looked similar and did as she bid, "How did you know?"

Phedre seemed to fall back into a trance like she had the last time he saw her with the sapphire-eyed devil. "She will not let me go, and I cannot let her go. You see, she wants me for her pet…and a part of me wants that as well. Only the remembrance of her betrayal and those who were taken from me hold me back from her power."

Ronon understood and did not mind that she leaned on him for comfort. He did not expect a person who is as she is to except or even want comfort, but after all…he knew himself to be more like her then he liked to admit.

Phedre pushed away looking in his hazel eyes, "It would appear that my time here has ended. Your woman is on her way here as we speak."

Ronon looked confused, "My woman?"

Phedre laughed with a wicked grin, "Yes, your lady friend Teyla. I would have preferred that you broke Lord Marmion's neck, but then again he has talent that both your Teyla and I enjoy."

Ronon looked confused for a moment then put the necklace back in his pocket. He turned to Phedre, but she was no longer standing there. The door to his quarters opened and a guard brought Teyla into his room. Ronon heard a slight scuff of rock and knew that Lady Phedre had lowered herself onto the balcony below his.

Teyla waited for the guard to leave before speaking. "I thought you were going to kill him."

Ronon walked to where she was standing just inside the door. "I wanted to." He tried not to let her see that he was inspecting her for bruises as he reached forward to give her a light hug as they usually did when greeting each other in places of complete privacy.

Teyla reached for him as well, but tried to reserve herself…after all she remembered another time when she had not guarded herself with him. He had come to her room, back on Atlantis, and stood in her door way. She had allowed him admittance while guards stood outside just as they were now. After some light talking, she had allowed her appraisal of him show, which had lead to a vastly carnal enjoyment of primal desire. But both of them had agreed to keep it a secret just as they kept the secret of him killing his old military leader for his betrayal of thousands.

Teyla had feelings for Shep originally, but after all of the other women he had showed similar attention to, she held herself back. Maybe in the future she could tell Shep how she felt for him, but for now Ronon was the man who understood her. That meant more to her then a man having a passing infatuation.

Ronon brought her something to eat as she lounged on a set of large pillows by an assortment of tropical plants. Over the next two hours, they told all the information they had acquired since stepping through the gate and finding the woman in mortal danger. They spoke of the leaders of the world they found themselves in… Sacred Twin Essoms. Ronon told of being given special privileges after saving the Lady Phedre, and that he is using his privileges to buy the rest of the team. He told her that Phedre was instrumental in passing the privileges on to him after she spoke to Lady Alba. Ronon now held a necklace of hers in safe keeping away from Lady Phedre's enemy the sapphire eyed women.

Teyla told him that Rodney had only been shot once with a stun weapon and woke up when they started to take them through the first Stargate. She said McKay had written down all of the gate addressed…apparently they had traveled by way of six Stargates to get to the planet they were on now. McKay and Shep were being held in a cell together and were driving each other crazy. Ronon told her that every time he worshiped the goddess Freyja with nobility that he was given a pass to acquire another of their team.

Later that day, Ronon asked one of the guards about Nicola and was told that she had been sent to another job as seeing that Ronon had acquired Teyla as a slave. Ronon looked stunned, but Teyla found it amusing. Ronon went along with it when he learned that Teyla could pass in and out of the room in order to serve him. She was now given access to different areas of the castle to perform her duties. Teyla said she would keep her eyes open and try to find things out from the other slaves and by spying. Ronon agreed, but did his share of things in his rooms to keep them up knowing that outside of the room Teyla was assisting on bringing his food up to him and taking his clothing to the maids for washing.

The next morning, Ronon received a summons to attend a Selection Service. His high praise from the Dexi Divahlaz and Lady Tammiela put him in place for the selection process. There was a new leader of a neighboring planet who was just taking power. She was here to receive her appointment and approval as the other planet's leader. With that process out of the way, she apparently was in the mood for a high ranking male's attentions. And, it looked like Ronon was invited to the selection where she would pick a man for the day. Teyla told him to try to get the woman's attention so that they could get either McKay or Shep out of the holding cells by buying one of them.

Ronon agreed and once again he returned to the worship of the goddess Freyja for the sake of saving the rest of the team. Yep, he was having a good day today!

**A/N:** this is the end of the first unit. I am making a second unit and the fiction will be called: Ronon Masters Kushiel 2. I am working on it now…


End file.
